PPG and PPNKG Truth or Dare
by Yurilover89
Summary: Yet another PPG truth or dare story, only this time it's with the Powerpunck Girls.
1. Instructions

PPG, and PPNKG Truth or Dare

In a large decent house, six girls were sitting in the living room with every curtain in the house closed completely. Three girls were sitting on the couch. One had long burnet hair, green shirt with a red number seven on it, green jeans, and black tennis shoes. Another girl had blond in long pigtails wearing a blue tank top with a white flower on it, blue jeans and blue flip flops. The third one also had blond with long pig, only she wore a darker blue tank top, black jeans and dark blue flip flops tapping on the screen of her phone.

On their left, another girl leaning back on a chair with her feet on the table. She had red hair in a long ponytail tied by a crocked and sinister looking maroon bow, and also wore a hot pink sleeveless button up shirt, maroon tie, hot pink checkered skirt, white stockings and black buckle shoes.

On her left was another girl sitting on a sofa couch with spiky burnet hair, a black leather dress, a spiky belt, fishnet pantyhose and black high heel shoes.

The last girl was sitting on another sofa chair, who had long redhead hair in a ponytail only with a more neater bow, also wearing a pink tank top, hot pink jeans and pink flip flops.

Brat brought up on screen a Truth or Dare game. "Here we are, my custom made truth or dare game!" She said, showing it to everyone in the room. "I found it on the App Store and thought eh, what the hell? And bought it."

Blossom pet out a sigh. She really didn't want to do this. "Who's idea was this again?"

Brat made a raspberry and said "Mine, of course."

"I think it's going to be fun!" Bubbles added happily.

"You would. To me, it's nothing but a pointless activity." Said Brute in an unenthusiastic tone.

Berserk shook her head and said with a smirk "A party pooper as always, Brute. Anyway, before we begin, let me explain how we're gonna play the game.

"Uh, it's truth or dare, Berserk!" Said Buttercup. "I think we know exactly how it's played."

"Well, I'm gonna tell it anyway." Berserk announced. "We each get a turn, passing the phone to the left and give an honest answer to a question or perform a dare activity. If you refuse to do either one, you'll get a penalty, if you get three penalties, your out. And also, each question or dare has a rating level."

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait a minute, back up! What do you mean rating level?" Buttercup asked.

"I think what Berserk means is that they each have a different rating. Since it's random, who know's what will come up."

"Ahem! If I may continue?!" Berserk said impatiently. "As I was saying, the ratings are K, K Plus, T, and M."

Bubbles then raised a hand and asked "Um... Question? What do each of the ratings mean?"

Everyone looked at Bubbles confused and dumbfounded. "Seriously? Bubbles, you are such a dork." Said Buttercup.

Berserk let out an exhausted. "I suppose I'll explain it to Bubblehead. K is for kiddie things, K Plus is for somethings a little more mature, T is for immature things teens can do, M is for more matured and suggestive activities."

"I don't know why I'm even doing this." Blossom spoke glumly. "For all I know, I could be committing either lesbianism or incest things."

Brat then made a sly smirk at Blossom and said "Oh, don't be like that, Blossy. Just think of it as trying out bisexuality. Besides, I put in some straight things in here too."

"What do you mean straight? There are just us girls here!" Said Buttercup.

"We could call the Rowdyruff Boys and tell them what we're up to. But that's only if the dare involves them. I'm sure they won't mind."

"God, Brat. You are a whore." Said Brute.

"One last thing. There are gonna be some rules, of which Blossom suggested we have." Said Berserk.

Buttercup groaned and slouched on the couch. "I hate rules...!"

"Hey, it's for our own good, Buttercup." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, Buttercup, let your big sister be a pussy for once in your life." Said Brat, making Blossom glare at her with an fuming face.

"Anyway, the rules are you not allowed to feel agitated by anyone doing sexual things with your sister or boyfriend, you will not use anything worse than beer such as whiskey, wine, or liquor, and you cannot go outside streaking, because the last thin we need is a charge of disturbing the peace. Everyone who acknowledges all of that raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand in respond before Brat said "Well, now that we've went through all the details, what do you say we get this game started?!"

"Not so fast, Brat! We still need to figure out who wants to go first." Said Bubbles.

Brat looked over at Bubbles and said "Okay then, why not you go first since you suggested it?"

Bubbles looked surprised as she asked "M-Me?"

"Come on, Bubbles! What's the harm?" Buttercup encouraged.

"Yeah, do it, Bubbles!" Said Berserk.

"I don't really care. Do whatever you like." Said Brute.

"As much as I hate to say it, but, Bubbles, please take the first turn. "Blossom said with a little bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Well, Bubbles honey?" Brat asked lightly holding the phone to Bubbles.

Bubbles looked around herself seeing everyone insisting her her to go first. So, after pondering for a moment, she said "Well... Okay. I'll take the first turn."

With that said, all six girls gathered in a circle and sat down. The order was Bubbles, Buttercup, Brute, Blossom, Berserk, and Brat. Bubbles was given the phone by Brat.

* * *

I would like those who red this please tell me what kind of truth or dares you would like for them to do either in review or private messaging.


	2. First Round

"Go ahead and pick. Truth or Dare?" Brat encouraged.

Bubbles thought about it for a brief moment before deciding. "Okay, I think I'll start with truth." Bubbles pressed the button and a question popped up.

Truth: Did you ever need glasses?

Bubbles frowned at the question. "So, did you wear glasses before, Bubbles?" Berserk asked, shrugging one shoulder.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes and said with a pout "Yeah. I wore glasses before."

The Powerpunk Girls were literally surprised to hear this juicy information. "No kidding? You wore glasses?" Asked Brat. "Were they the sexy crooked kind?"

Buttercup and Blossom then bursted in laughter. "Yeah, you'd wish!" Said Blossom in a chuckling voice.

"Those things were so damn huge and round! They made her eyes look more bigger than they did before!" Said Buttercup as she continued to laugh.

Bubbles flushed, both annoyed and embarrassed. "Okay, your turn, Buttercup."

"Okay, okay. Give me the phone." Said Buttercup as she took the phone from Bubbles. "I'm going for the dare!"

Dare: Listen to Justin Beiber Music

Buttercup's heart sank while Bubbles and Brat made the usual fangirl squeal. "Ugh...! I'd rather have an alligator throw up on my face than listen to that shit!"

"So you're going to skip it?" Blossom asked.

"Nah, I'll take the dare." Said Buttercup. "Where are some headphones?

Berserk went out of the room saying "We got headphones in the drawers. Be right back." Everyone waited until Berserk returned with a pairs of headsets for Buttercup to listen in. "Here are some."

Buttercup took the headsets and plugged them into her phone. "Thanks." She then went to the videos and browsed through pop music, or as she typed 'Gay singing boy' which Berserk and Brat found hilarious. Buttercup found one that was at least tolerable and began listening to it.

Brute then took the phone saying in a non-enthusiastic tone "I guess it's my turn." With a sigh she pressed truth.

Truth: Have you ever kissed another girl before?

"Oh wow, a perverted question, yay." Said Brute.

The girl leaned anxiously toward Brute to hear her answer, including Buttercup, who turned the volume low enough to listen. "So have you?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Yeah, sis! Come on, tell us you have." Said Brat with a devilish smirk.

Brute narrowed her head to the left and answered "No, I haven't."

"Wow, really?" Bubbles asked, only a little bit surprised.

"But you would like to, right?" Asked Brat, still having that despicable grin on her face.

"That's not part of the question. Anyway, Your turn, Blossom."

"Okay." Blossom took the phone and pressed dare.

Dare: Touch Buttercup down there for 10 minutes

Reading this dare made Blossom very appalled. "What?! I can't believe this! Who put this dare in here?! I demand an answer!" She looked around the room seeing the Powerpunk Girls gesturing parts of their bodies, adjusting their seating positions, which obviously signaled guilt. "Well?!"

"It was me." Everyone turned to Berserk and looked as if shocked.

"You put that there?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. I did. And I was hoping I'd get that too." Berserk continued. "Sorry. You can skip it if you..."

"Actually, I'll take this dare." Blossom said, making everyone astonished by her reply.

"What?! You'll touch you're sister's vagina?" Brat asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were against..."

"I know it's incest! But to me, it's better than watching someone else touch my sisters in the private areas!" Said Blossom as she approached Buttercup and sat on her shins next to her. "Alright Buttercup, unzip your pants."

Buttercup saw that Blossom was serious, so she decided not to question or argue as she unzipped her pants and spread her thighs before Blossom hesitantly reached in her pants and found her vagina. Buttercup let out a gasp as she felt her sister's hand touch her private area. Her clitoris immediately hardened each time it was flicked.

Blossom thought that she would be repulsed of the idea that she was rubbing her younger sister's sex, but for some reason, she liked how it felt. Bubbles stood there watching awkwardly while the Brat watched anxiously, Brute watched with a slightly curious expression and Berserk watched with regret.

Hearing Buttercup moan and sigh as Blossom methodically rubbed her vagina, Berserk knew that this was Blossom's idea of punishing her as the minutes went by.

"How does it feel?" Blossom asked.

"It... Ah! It feels fine." Said Buttercup when she felt Blossom rub her area a bit faster.

"How about now?"

"Alright! It... Ah! It feels good!" Buttercup yelled slightly as she moaned louder.

Blossom then asked "How many more minutes do I have?"

Brat looked at the timer on her phone and said "About eight minutes left."

"Very well." Blossom said as she continued her process and Buttercup continued to moan.

As the minutes went by, Blossom rubbed Buttercup's sex without stopping. "Oh fuck! Ah! Blossom! B-Blossom! Oh!" Buttercup moaned as she felt waves of pleasure course trough her body.

"Okay, almost there, just two more minutes." Brat informed.

Berserk turned to Brat as she demanded "Tell that timer to hurry the hell up!"

Brat leaned away from her older sister and said "Hey, hey! Cool your tits! I can't make time go faster, ya know!"

Berserk growled impatiently as she heard Buttercup moan. After two long minutes, Blossom stopped and pulled her hand out of her pants of which was wet with the burnet tomboy's juice. Buttercup panted briefly as Blossom sat up.

"I'm gonna go wash my hand. Be right back." Blossom went to the kitchen and washed the juice down the drain and dried it off before coming back. "Berserk, it's your turn."

Berserk took the phone, glaring at Blossom. She questioned what she did was necessary. But she put it aside as she choose a dare.

Dare: Make out with Bubbles (Include tongue)

Bubbles' face flushed at hearing the dare. "Wh-What? M-Make out with me?! Who on earth put that there?!"

No one noticed, but Brute narrowed her eyes to the side, up and down trying to look innocent.

"Well, don't matter. I'll make it as short as possible." Said Berserk. "Thirty seconds at best."

Brat set the timer for the required time and said "Okay, all set."

Berserk crawled over to Bubbles and stood up, almost looking taller than Bubbles. She cupped her cheek with one hand and the other around her back. Bubbles complied and placed one hand on the back of Berserk's head and her other hand on her lower back.

Both the redhead and blond then hesitantly moved in for a kiss. Berserk and Bubbles started slow and methodically as they kissed one another's lips over and over again. Then they began moving their tongues in each other's mouths. Berserk was nervous that Blossom and Buttercup would look disgusted. Bubbles thought she would be repulsed that she was kissing another girl, but for some reason, she liked it. They continued to make out until the timer went off.

"Okay, time up. So stop before you get carried away." Said Brat as Berserk and Bubbles pulled away and moved from each other back in their spots. The pink Punk didn't bother to look around, worried that she would see Blossom and Buttercup glaring at her.

Bubbles stood there in thought of the kiss she and Berserk shared. She never imagined kissing another girl would be as great as kissing a boy. 'I guess, I've become bi after all.'

"Well, my turn." Brat declared as she pushed the truth button and read the question.

Truth: Who do you think has the best breasts?

Brat smiled like a devious pervert and answered "Oh, interesting question. I'd say Bubbles has the best boobs."

"WHAAAT?!" Blossom, Buttercup, Berserk and Brute shouted while an utterly surprised Bubbles stood quiet.

"R-Really? You think I have the best pair?" Bubbles asked.

"Hell yeah! I mean anyone who is near blind could tell that!" Answered Brat. "Out of all the other girls at school, yours are the most hypnotizing." Bubbles covered her breasts in her arms as if they were exposed to wandering eyes as she looked ashamed.

"Uh, Brat? Aren't you one of those other girls too?" Asked Buttercup.

"Even I have to admit I'm not as good as others sometimes." Said Brat as she stared at Buttercup. "Unlike some people."

Buttercup made a grumpy frown. "As if I'm one of those 'some people' you are talking about!"

"Hey, don't get stuffy with me, Butter-Butt! I was being honest. Anyways, Bubbles? It's your turn again."

Buttercup then groaned as she asked "How many turns must there be until this playlist ends...?"

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed. Review how you liked it and give me private messages for more suggestions of questions and dares.


	3. Second Round

Bubbles held the phone in her hand as she made a hasty decision on the two opptions. "Come on, Blondie! We haven't got all day." Said Brat as she tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Okay, okay! I'll pick. Don't rush me." Bubbles assured as she picked dare.

Dare: Strip a piece of clothing

Bubbles blushed at this while Brat made a perverted smirk. "Oh...! We get to see more of your skin, nice!"

"Brat, she doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to!" Blossom scolded, glaring at Brat.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Blossom!" Said Brat, fanning a hand at the pink eyed girl. "Besides, she'll get a penalty if she skips it."

"It's okay. I'll take something off." Said Bubbles as she gently reached back for her sandals and placed them aside. "I believe that's good enough?"

"Uh... Technically, that's two pieces of aterier, but whatever." Berserk said with a shrug while Brat poutted in disappointment.

"Buttercup?" Blossom called, trying to get her younger sister's attention. "Buttercup!"

Buttercup turned the volume down to listen and asked "What? Is it my turn again?"

"Yes."

Buttercup took the phone and said "Seeing as how I'm still doing a dare, I'm gonna go with truth."

Truth: Who do you not excpect to be a mail man?

Buttercup looked utterly confused at the question as she asked "What the hell kind of question is that?! What do I care who's a mail man or not!" She then let out a sigh. "I guess I'll answered it anyway. Mojo Jojo. There, question answered. Let's move on."

Brute received the phone as she said in disgust "Ugh...! Well that wasted no time at all." Brute then pushed dare.

Dare: Drink a whole can of beer

"Alcohol. Joy." Brute said in a gloomy voice.

"Well, Ms. Sunshine. Go get your self a cold one!" Said Brat jokingly.

Brute went to the kitchen without a word than came back with a can beer in hand as she sat back down and opened the can and held it up and said "Down the hatch." She then took big gulps of the beer as everyone else watched.

"Damn girl, you can drink!" Said an impressed Buttercup.

Brute did not stop for anything, even for talking or acknowledging. She kept gulping until the can was finally empty and she let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. "Well, this quench of thirst will be temporary for a while." She said as she hand the phone to Blossom. "Your turn, Blossom."

Blossom took the phone and thought aloud "I think I'll pick... Dare."

Dare: Play with Brat's breasts for three minutes

"You've got to be joking." Blossom was annoyed of how she had to do a perverted activity again.

With a smirk, as always, Brat said "Aw, don't pretend that you have no desire for my big, fat, round, soft, smooth, squishy boobies, Blossom."

Blossom rolled her eyes in disgust and said "That description of your body feature was a bit too much, Brat."

"So, are you gonna skip it, or what?" Berserk asked. "I'd skip it if I were you."

"You would!" Brat responded, glaring at her older sister.

"Slut!" Said Berserk in a venomous tone.

"Enough!" Blossom shouted, causing the two arguing sisters to turn to her in fright. Blossom then let out a sigh to calm herself and said "I'll do the dare."

"Really?!" Brat said in surprise, and then relaxed herself and brought back her smirk. "I mean, oh really? Well then, by all means, enjoy the sensation."

Brat leaned back, sticking her D-cup breasts out as Blossom let out an annoyed sigh. The redhead went behind the blond, sat down on her knees and hesitantly grabbed hold of Brat's breasts. Brat closed her eyes and moaned softly, feeling the pleasure from her ample bosom that Blossom was massaging.

"Oh yeah... Oh that feels so good, Blossom." Brat moaned. "I can tell you've been practicing with yourself."

Blossom blushed completely flustered as she denied "That is very crude, Brat! I only rub my breasts when I take showers!"

Buttercup shook her head and said "Blossom, the way you described it only turned her on even more."

"Oh... You bet your ass it did!" Brat responded. "I can see Blossom rubbing her soaking wet body in soap right now. It's so damn sexy hot, it makes my body melt."

Blossom poured in frustration as she decided to keep her mouth shut throughout the five minutes. As the time passed, the other girls watched the scene while hearing Brat moan. Berserk groaned, rubbing her face in annoyance as she said "I swear to heaven, I can't tell wether to be annoyed or aroused by this."

Bubbles twiddled her stubby hands, looking ashamed as she said softly "Um... I'm honestly... kind of... sort of... feeling somewhat aroused from watching Blossom playing with Brat's boobs."

Hearing that, Brat glanced at Bubbles and assured "Aww... Getting jealous, Bubbles? Don't worry your pretty little head. If you're lucky, you'll get to have some of me, too." Bubbles covered her face in embarrassment which only made Brat giggle at the sight. She then felt a tight squeeze which was actually painful. "Ow! Hey, take it easy! That really hurt!" She snapped, glaring at Blossom.

Blossom glared back as she hissed "My apologies, your highness. I just don't like it when people tease my sisters."

"Sheesh! I was only having a little fun with her. No harm done, except for my boobs." Said Brat as Blossom continued massaging. When time was up, Blossom left go of Brat and went back to her spot.

"Okay, now with that over with, Berserk, it's your turn." Blossom handed Berserk the phone and picked truth.

Truth: Have you ever kissed a guy?

Berserk poured at the question. "Dammit. Why is this question here."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Berserk?"

Berserk glanced at Blossom with a grumpy face and said sarcastically "Oh, no. It's no big deal. Well, sure I never kissed a guy in my life and wish I could, but other than that, I'm happy with my life."

"Geez, Berserk! What but crawled up your ass?" Buttercup asked, wondering what Berserk was so mad about.

Berserk let out a sigh to calm herself. "It's nothing. I'm just... Look, let's just play the game. Here, Brat."

Berserk gave the phone to Brat as she began to decide. "Alright then. I think I'll go with... Dare.

Dare: Pick someone to tickle for three minutes

After reading the dare, Brat tapped her chin, thinking of who she wants to tickle. "Let's see, who do I want to tickle...? Hmm... I pick... You!" Brat pointed her stubby hand at Bubbles, who looked back at Brat with surprise.

"M-Me?"

"Mm-hmm. And seeing that you've taken your sandals off, it'll all be somewhat easier..." Brat commented with a smirk. "Now, lay back for me."

"O-okay." Bubbles complied at laid back with her elbows supporting her as Brat crawled to her feet and held both of them up.

Brat marvelled at the feet in her hands. "Such cute feet for a sexy blond." Said Brat as she began to tickle Bubbles' feet. Bubbles puffed her cheeks, trying to hold back her laughter, however, it was in vain. She burst laughing as Brat continued torturing her. "You always have the most adorable laugh, Bubbles. I never get tired of hearing it."

Brute narrowed her head and slightly smiled as she whispered softly "Yeah, me neither."

Buttercup turned to Brute with a confused expression as she asked "Uh... Did you say something?"

Brute turned to Buttercup with her smile gone and said "No. You must've heard the wind."

After three minutes, Bubbles was going crazy as she asked the other blond "B-Brat! How... How much... l-longer... are you... are you gonna... tickle me...?!

"Just a few more seconds, Bubbles. Just a few more seconds." She said almost kindly as she kept on tickeling Bubbles' feet. "And... Done." Brat stopped and released Bubbles' legs as she panted for air. "So, how was it?"

Bubbles struggled to look at Brat as she answered breathlessly "It... It was... pleasant. I'll admit... Ugh..."

* * *

End of Part 2. Hope you'vs enjoyed these truths and dares. Be sure to review and give out more suggestions. Have a good one.


	4. Round 3

Bubbles looked at the phone, deciding on what she wants to do and was feeling nervous. 'Oh... What do I want to pick next...? Truth or Dare? If I pick Truth, it might be a perverted question, but if I pick Dare, it might be a perverted activity...! Oh, what should I do...?"

As she was thinking it over, the other girls stood there waiting for Bubbles to pick a turn. Some of them were getting impatient with her. Finally, Berserk spoke to Bubbles "Come on, Bubblehead! Pick something! Don't sit there like your frozen, or something!"

"Okay, okay! Don't rush me!" Said Bubbles as she decided on what to pick. "Truth!"

Truth: Do you have a bisexual crush?

Reading that truth made Bubbles blush as she felt her heart skipping a beat. "Oh my! Um..."

Brat smirked again as she said "Oh, interesting!"

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Asked Blossom, a little concerned.

"Er... Actually, I'd like to skip this one." Said Bubbles.

"Aww man! That's such a disappointment." Said Brat.

Berserk then said "Hey, Brat? She doesn't have to answer the question if she doesn't want to." Everyone, even Blossom was surprised of how Berserk defended Bubbles like that.

Brat shook of her confusion as she respond "Still, she now has one penalty."

Bubbles narrowed her eyes in shame as she said "I know. Your turn, Buttercup."

Buttercup took the phone as she said "Still doing a dare, so I'm going for Truth."

Truth: Have you ever worked at a pizzeria?

Buttercup let out a sigh after reading the question. "Oh boy. Yet another embarrassing question."

"Something wrong, Butter?" Berserk asked.

"Not really, it's just... Well, I did work at a pizzeria at one point." Buttercup answered honestly. "Of course, it only lasted for a week."

"What did you do there?" Brat asked.

"I worked as a night time security guard. The job was pretty boring, but then I..." Buttercup stopped for a moment from being nervous.

"But what?"

Blossom then answered for her sister, saying "Let's just say, she was feeling a little creeped out with the animatronics and stuff."

"Aww... Did Butters get scared of those big, scary robotic animals...?" Brat mocked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she said "Shut up! If you worked at a museum full of waxed figures, you'd be getting an uneasy feeling too!"

"Oh, yeah right!"

"Okay, enough!" Blossom called out, silencing both of the bickering girls. "Brute, it's your turn."

The apathetic girl took the phone and said "I'm feeling brave. I'll go for dare."

Dare: Give Berserk seven kiss

"An incest bisexual activity between sisters. Not bad." Brute said with a shrug.

"So, wait! You're actually going to do the dare?" Blossom asked surprised.

"Well, you did rub your sister's vagina." Brute mentioned, causing both Blossom and Buttercup to feel stiff with their faces fully red. "I think it would be hypocritical of me if I wasn't willing to be insect with my sister, too." Hearing that remark caused Blossom to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I have to agree her on this one." Said Berserk. "Besides, I get along great with Brute than I do with you know who." Berserk glared at Brat, who snarled at her while pretending to hold up a middle finger.

Both sisters then crawled to one another, standing on their knees once they were close enough to each other. They could feel their hearts pumping as Berserk placed her hands on Brute's hips and the spiky haired goth placed her hands on the tomboy's shoulders. They then leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Brat rolled her eyes while the Powerpuff Girls watched in awe at the two sisters kissing each other and hearing them moan with soft smooching noises.

After giving one another those long seven kisses, Berserk and Brute pulled away looking at each other in the eyes with smirks. "Not bad sis. You're a really good kisser."

"So are you, Berserk." Said Brute as they let go of one another and crawled backwards away from one another. "Now, I've kissed a girl. Which was my sister. And I liked it."

Even though she felt a little awkward, Blossom took the phone saying "Um, okay then. Now it's my turn. I'm going for Truth this time."

Truth: What is your favorite animal?

"A favorite animal, huh?" Blossom thought long and hard on the question and said "Well, if I have to chose, I would say, an owl."

Everyone looked at Blossom with confusion in their faces. "An owl? Seriously?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shrugged and said "What's wrong with that? Owls look like smart birds."

"How do you even know that owls are the smartest bird brains in the animal kingdom?" Brat asked. "Last I checked, online, owls are considered dumb, in India."

Blossom pouted and said "Well, I'll have you know, Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom happens to have a pet owl!"

"And that's supposed to be enough to say owls, are smart or something?" Brat questioned.

Blossom face palmed herself, feeling irritated with all of the arguments she was receiving. "Let's just move on with the game, please?" Said Blossom as she gave the phone to Berserk.

Berserk took the phone and pressed dare.

Dare: Choose a girl to be alone with in the next ten minutes.

"Oh boy." Berserk rolled her eyes at the dare she read.

"No fair! How come Berserk gets that kind of dare?" Brat whined.

"You might complain about it!" Said Berserk. "Well, I guess I should pick somebody." Berserk took a moment to think about who to spend ten minutes alone with. "I pick Bubbles."

Everyone then looked at a surprised Bubbles. "M-Me?!" Berserk nodded her head as a response.

"That is, if your sisters don't mind." Berserk added, looking at Blossom and Buttercup.

Blossom looked back at Berserk with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh saying "I'll allow it, for now."

Buttercup then shrugged saying "Hey, as long as she doesn't do anything to hurt Bubbles, I'm fine with it."

Then Brat said to Bubbles "Well, she's the one doing the dare, not you. So, live it up!"

Bubbles blushed in a shy and flustered manner; while Berserk rolled her eyes and said "I'm not gonna finger her pussy, or anything, Brat. We're just gonna hang out and talk."

"Sure you are, Berserk. Sure you are." Brat said sarcastically with a smirk.

Blossom then set the timer for ten minutes and informed "Okay, we've set the timer. Once you two close the door, well start the timer."

"Got it." Berserk then held Bubbles' hand as they both went upstairs to Berserk's room. Once they were inside, Berserk closed the door behind them and locked it. She then turned to Bubbles, who sat on the edge of the bed. "So um... No that we're alone in a room together, what isn't that you want to talk about?"

"Well, as we talk, how's about with each question and answers, we share a kiss?" Said Berserk, making Bubbles blush again.

"A-A kiss for each question and answer?!"

"Just to make it more interesting. I mean, you wanna know what's up with me, right?" Berserk asked.

Bubbles was quiet before she nodded her head and said "Y-Yeah."

"Well, it has to com with a price. Deal?"

Bubbles looked at Berserk, knowing how serious she is, so she bit her lip and said "Okay." Bubbles got off the bed, allowing Berserk to switch places with her. She then sat on Berserk's lap and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, while Berserk had her hands on Bubbles' thighs and buttocks.

"The question and answers earlier count so, it's a total of seven kisses." Berserk informed as they shared exactly seven sweet kisses. "Okay, so, you go ahead first."

"Um, okay. So, how have you and your sisters been?" Bubbles asked, kissing Berserk.

"Things have been hunky dory. Brute, being the most quiet and apathetic high school goth, and Brat is, as you know..."

"Yeah, I know." Bubbles finished for her.

"And as for me, I've been through some stress, but I'm pulling through. At least I like to believe that." Berserk shared a kiss with Bubbles after answering her question. "And you?"

Bubbles kissed Berserk before answering "Oh, you know, saving the day, going through high school. Blossom is getting through her studies, she's been very happy since she and Butch started dating. Buttercup had just gotten into the girls' soccer team and is happily dating Brick, and I'm doing great in drama class, especially since Booker is taking the same class as me. We're even gonna star in the play 'Sleeping Beauty' where I'm the princess and he's the prince."

"How wonderful for you." Said Berserk in an apathetic tone of voice before receiving another kiss.

"So um... Why did you choose to be alone with me?" Asked Bubbles, giving Berserk a kiss.

"Don't know. I guess because I wanted to." Said Berserk.

"But, I thought you liked Buttercup more."

"I did wanted to, but because of how protective your sister is of her, I was... nervous to choose her." Berserk admitted, grumbling in embarrassment.

"You, Berserk, fearful leader of the Powerpunk Girls, nervous? That's a first."

Berserk made an intimidating frown at Bubbles before saying "That's two kisses. One for the answer, and another for the question." Both girls then smooched each other two more times. "My turn. How are you liking this game, so far?"

Bubbles kissed Berserk and answered "Well, to be honest, I'm having mixed feelings about it."

"Mixed feelings?" Berserk asked, kissing Bubbles two times.

"Yeah, I mean, the dare involve some perverted things to do to each other, not just doing alcohol and some other dirty things. I guess I'm not very used to this sort of thing."

Berserk narrowed her eyes and looked as if she was ashamed and said "Sorry."

Bubbles looked at Berserk, a bit surprised. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" She asked, receiving two kisses again.

"I didn't want to drag you or your sisters into this. Brat was the only mastermind behind this. Me and Brute didn't feel like this was a good way to bond with you girls." Berserk explained, kissing Bubbles.

"You... wanted to bond with us, really?" Bubbles asked, kissing Berserk.

"Well, we figured since we find being evil completely boring, we decided to just be delinquents at the least. And seeing as how you girls didn't seem to care what we do anymore, I guess it made us feel lonely." When Berserk finished, she placed another kiss for Bubbles.

"Oh, that... makes me feel so bad." Said Bubbles with a sad expression.

"Nah, it's not your fault. It wasn't like you knew what we were going through." Said Berserk. "Since you've asked a question after me, I get to ask again."

"Fair enough." Bubbles acknowledged with a shrug.

"So, why didn't you want to answered the question the phone asked you?" Berserk asked with a kiss.

Bubbles looked embarrassed as she asked "Wh-Which one?"

Berserk kissed Bubbles since she asked a question and said "The one asking about your bisexual crush."

Bubbles kissed Berserk for the answers before saying "Oh, that one. Well, the reason is because I have more than one bisexual crush."

"Really, how many?" Asked an intrigued Berserk as she kissed Bubbles two times.

"Well, one crush is Brute, because she's my polar opposite, where as I'm usually bright and cheerful, Brute is more dark and gloomy."

"Yeah, I guess it's true what they say: opposites attract. And your other crush?" Berserk asked, kissing Bubbles two times again.

"My other crush... Is you." Bubbles answered with a blush.

Berserk felt surprised at the answer. She never thought that Bubbles could ever like her so much. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Bubbles answered, kissing Berserk three times. Berserk would've asked why, but they heard the timer go off. They then looked at one another. "I guess Q and A time is over. We should head back down stairs."

Though disappointed that she won't know anytime soon why Bubbles likes her so much, she thought that it will have to wait. "Y-Yeah."

"Though, I would've liked to know why you were upset with the question that asked if you..." Bubbles was about to say, but cut herself off in fear of offending Berserk.

Berserk knew what she was about to ask about, so she waved it off, saying "Listen, Bubbles; I I know I was upset about not being able to kiss a guy yet, but it's no big deal. The important thing is, I still have my secret bisexual relationship with Buttercup, and that's all that matters to me right now."

Bubbles was quiet for a moment before she added "Well, if you say everything is fine, then I won't bother you about it; that is unless you change your mind about it. Just so you know, I'm here for you."

Berserk looked at Bubbles, touched by her willingness to help anyway she could. "I'd appreciate that Bubbles. Thanks."

Before they exited the room, Bubbles turned to Berserk and said "By the way..." She then softly embraced Berserk in one more kiss, which surprised Berserk before she kissed the blonde back. They then pulled away with their eyes locked and their foreheads touching. "Thank you, for being an open book with me."

Berserk then felt herself smile as she said "Same to you."

Berserk and Bubbles went back down stairs as Buttercup spoke first, saying "Sheesh, you two took a couple more seconds to get back down here."

Brat then added with a mischievous grin "Yeah, what was going on up there? We're you two getting it on with each other, or something?"

Bubbles blushed, tapping the tip of her stubby hands together; while Berserk dismissed idea, saying "No, whore. We were only talking, nothing special."

"Aww... Seriously?! Nothing kinky happened?" Brat whined.

Blossom face palmed herself as she said to Brat "You know, Brat; not everybody has fantasies as kinky as yours."

Brat narrowed her eyes from Blossom, and said "No one asked you, Ms. Party-Pooper!"

"Excuse me?!" Blossom snapped in irritation.

Berserk then broke the fight up as she said "Okay, that's enough! Brat, it's your turn."

Brat took the phone from her sister; with a pout on her face as she decided to go with truth.

Truth: Have you ever thought of yourself as capable of being an artist?

Brat raised an eyebrow, as she said in an intrigued tone "Interesting question. As a matter of fact, I have drawn some pictures during art class."

"Really? That's pretty neat!" Bubbles complimented.

Brat smirked as she added "Of course, I mostly do naked people."

"Figures." Buttercup whispered to herself.

"Drawing those beef cake guys and those sexy, curvy girls was always a pleasure to me, and I would always get wet from watching them, which is why I always keep the originals for myself while I hand out copies to my muses and fans."

"Fans, right." Berserk commented in disbelief.

"Okay, now that I've answered my question, it's your turn again, Bubbles. And I do hope you pick a dare that involves me or the boys..." Brat said with a wink as Bubbles took the phone and began to think of wether to give an honest answer, or perform a dare.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update the story. Hope you like the chapter, though. I think I'll be Woking on the new chapter for Naked Summer. Look forward to it! And be sure to leave some comments in your reviews.


End file.
